Kalimat yang Terkenang
by Profe Fest
Summary: Hanya kalimat itu yang paling membekas dalam ingatan Frau yang telah menjadi dewa kematian dan Warheit Teito Klein yang telah terlahir kembali; kalimat dari Kitab Ketiga, Bab Tujuh Belas./ RnR?


**Title : Kalimat yang Terkenang**

 **Disclaimer : 07-Ghost by Yuki Amamiya and Yukino Ichihara**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Warning : Mengandung sedikit BL, OOC, typo(s), dan berbagai kekurangan lain.** ** _Setting_** **setelah berakhirnya** ** _manga_** **dan Teito berumur 8 tahun (kurang lebih 6 tahun setelah tamatnya** ** _manga_** **).**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"Wah! Paman Frau datang lagi, ya!" Warheit Teito Klein yang telah tumbuh menjadi bocah lelaki berumur delapan tahun dengan ceria menyambut kedatangan dewa kematian berbalut pakaian serba hitam yang biasa mengunjunginya.

"Oi, oi! Jangan panggil 'paman', Bocah Sial!" sembur Frau setengah jengkel pada kelakuan bocah lelaki di depannya.

"Paman sudah lama sih tak ke mari. Minggu lalu, Castor- _san_ datang lho," ujar Teito kecil tanpa berdosanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil 'paman', dasar bocah." Frau mendengus menahan dongkol. "Lagian, kenapa kau bisa memanggil kacamata itu seperti biasa sih," dewa kematian itu merenggut.

"Habis Castor- _san_ tak suka dipanggil dengan 'paman', sih," ucap Teito masih tanpa dosa. "Ah! Ayo masuk dulu, Paman Frau! Kebetulan Ibu sedang pergi, Father juga ada keperluan di Ordo, aku hanya sendiri," ujar bocah lelaki itu tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi sang dewa kematian bicara lebih dulu.

Frau masuk tanpa permisi, ia menundukkan kepalanya kala memasuki pintu (pengalaman selama masih hidup dulu karena ia terlalu tinggi) kemudian mengamati sekelilingnya. Teito kecil sendiri berlari kecil menuju meja, kemudian meneruskan bacaannya. Frau diam, mengamati bocah itu dalam hening.

"Kau baca apa, Bocah?" selidik Frau, pensaran.

"Sebulan lalu, Father membawakan beberapa kitab suci untukku, aku sedang membacanya," jawab Teito kecil sembari menunjukkan kitab suci bersampul coklat yang dibacanya.

"Hoo …." Frau merespons tanpa ekspresi lebih.

"Paman Frau mau coba baca?" tanya Teito kecil sembari menyodorkan buku bacaannya pada dewa kematian itu.

"Nggak usah. Aku sudah kenyang baca benda itu tiga tahun berturut-turut sampai mual," tolak Frau, ingatannya kembali berputar kala ia masih sekamar dengan Castor dan ketidaklulusan mereka selama tiga tahun—yang juga dikarenakan ketidakmampuan Frau menghapal isi seluruh kitab suci.

"Tiga tahun berturut-turut?" Mata hijau cerah Teito kecil mengedip beberapa kali. "Jadi, Paman Frau sudah hapal ini? Hebat!" pujinya dengan mata berbinar.

 _'_ _Dasar bocah …,'_ Frau mendengus pendek melihat ekspresi Teito. "Kau sendiri sudah baca sampai mana? Sudah bisa menghapalnya?" tanya Frau.

" _Ng_ … aku masih belum hapal semuanya, sulit sih," jawab Teito kecil jujur, binar di mata hijaunya meredup. "Ah! Tapi, aku cukup hapal beberapa kok!" tambahnya buru-buru.

"Hoo, boleh juga kau, Bocah," cetus Frau seraya menaikkan ujung bibirnya, membentuk seringai menantang. "Apa saja yang sudah kau hapal?" tanyanya mencoba menguji sang bocah.

Teito kecil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tampak berpikir. Dahinya berkerut, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Frau diam menunggu, dalam hati terkekeh melihat ekspresi sang bocah.

"Ah!" Mata Teito kecil kembali berbinar, sepertinya ia telah mengingat bacaannya sebulan lalu. "Kitab Ketiga, Bab Tujuh Belas: 'Selama ada aku dalam dirimu, hatiku pun senantiasa bersamamu'!" Bocah lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimat itu cukup keras, matanya berkilat senang, ia tak menyadari ekspresi sang dewa kematian yang berubah.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kitab Ketiga, Bab Tujuh Belas untukmu, Bocah; 'Selama ada aku dalam dirimu, hatiku pun senantiasa bersamamu'. Semangat untuk ujianmu." (1)_

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hoi. Lima ratus meter di depan ada tebing, banting kiri, ya."_

 _"_ _Frau!"_

 _"_ _Tenang, aku nggak apa-apa. Dewa kematian yang baik hati akan membimbingmu." (2)_

.

.

.

 _"_ _Dalam duniaku itu kau hidup tahu …." (3)_

.

.

.

 _"_ _Jangan menutup-nutupi dariku! Kalau mau makan jiwaku, makan saja!"_

 _"_ _Jangan memprovokasi. Kalau sampai memangsamu … hidupku sebagai manusia sudah tamat."_

 _"_ _Tapi! Aku nggak akan dimangsa begitu saja! Kalau kau bermaksud memangsaku, bersiaplah! Aku akan menghancurkan sabit itu—dan menarikmu kembali, apapun yang terjadi! Tidak akan kubiarkan kita berakhir." (4)_

.

.

.

 _"_ _Pakai tuh! Biar seperti dirimu yang semestinya … kamu kan uskupku."_

 _"_ _Kalau menjadikan orang sepertiku sebagai contoh, kamu bisa jadi uskup preman, lho—"_

 _"—_ _Terima kasih sudah menarikku." (5)_

.

.

.

 _"…_ _Kalau begitu, terjemahkan ini?"_

 _"… '_ _Selama aku ada dalam dirimu, hatiku pun senantiasa bersamamu' … ini kalimat dari kitab suci." (6)_

.

.

.

 _"_ _Semoga dewa selalu bersamamu."_

.

.

.

"… rau? Paman Frau? Paman melamun?" Tangan Teito kecil melambai-lambai cukup dekat dengan wajah sang dewa kematian. Frau mengerjap, kembali ke realita setelah masa lalu menariknya cukup lama.

"Aku ada di sini kok, Bocah. Tadi hanya teringat beberapa hal," ucap Frau sembari berdiri.

"Paman mau pergi lagi?" tanya Teito kecil kecewa.

Frau mendengus pelan. "Nanti kalau aku datang lagi, bacakan beberapa untukku," ucapnya.

Mata Teito kecil berbinar. " _Um_!" jawabnya seraya mengangguk cepat, bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar yang polos.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, mereka itu suka cerewet kalau aku bersantai sedikit," ujar Frau seraya terkekeh dalam hati mengingat bagaimana tingkat para Korr yang sering menyebutnya membolos.

"Daah, Paman! Main-main ke sini lagi, ya!" ucap Teito kecil sembari melambaikan tangan, bahkan meski sosok Frau sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ibu! Ibu! Tadi Paman Frau datang lagi, lho!"_

 _"_ _Oh ya? Syukurlah. Kau jadi tak sendirian di rumah, kan?"_

 _"_ _Tapi hanya sebentar sih. Ah! Aku juga membacakan kitab suci yang diberikan Father pada Paman Frau lho, Bu!"_

 _"_ _Wah, kau membacakan semuanya?"_

 _"_ _Hanya Kitab Ketiga, Bab Tujuh Belas: 'Selama aku ada dalam dirimu, hatiku pun senantiasa bersamamu'."_

 _"_ _Wah, kau bahkan bisa menghapalnya."_

 _"_ _Um! Ibu tahu nggak? Teito rasanya familiar sekali kalau membaca bagian itu. Rasanya dulu sekali pernah dibacakan juga sama seseorang sampai bisa dihapal hanya dalam sekali baca lho!"_

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **Ket. :**

(1) : _Anime_ 07-Ghost episode 16.

(2) dan (3) : _Manga_ 07-Ghost volume 10.

(4) dan (5) : _Manga_ 07-Ghost volume 11.

(6) : _Manga_ 07-Ghost volume 16.

 **A/N** : Sebenernya saya udah lama mau nimbun FrauTeito lagi, tapi bingung mau nulis apa jadi baru sekarang deh nulisnya. OTP lama perlu dilestarikan, lagian _hints_ bertebaran di _manga_ , saya pun nggak kuat buat nulis meski Try Out Kota masih ada dua hari lagi :") /digebok pake buku Ekonomi.

Maaf banget saya buat Frau di sini OOC (mana kayak pedo-pedo gitu lagi hiks ;;;), Teito juga jadi OOC (apa itu panggilan 'Paman Frau' pfft, ini gara-gara saya bayangin Teito yang udah terlahir kembali lebih polos dari yang dulu sih /duesh). Habis gara-gara gambar Teito yang masih kisaran 2 tahun di volume 17 di paling terakhir bikin saya nggak kuat nulis ini. Teito kan kayak ngasih makanan yang dipegangnya sama Frau (yang udah jadi dewa kematian gantiin Verloren pfft), tapi ibunya Teito kayaknya nggak bisa liat Frau, yang bisa liat cuma Teito, terus Frau kadang-kadang ngunjungin Teito yang udah lahir kembali ini :")) /ngayal ketinggian. Ini _setting_ -nya sekitar 6 tahun setelah tamatnya _manga_ (di _manga_ kan Teito umurnya 2 tahun kan ya? Atau setahun? Saya bingung maafkan ;;;). Kalau ada yang salah, jangan sungkan mengoreksi ya ;;;

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ini! Kritik, saran, _fangirlingan_ , dsb boleh banget dituangkan di kotak _review_! Saya tunggu lho! Sekali lagi, terima kasih! ^^

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
